Body to Body, Heart to Heart
by PhantomElphaba
Summary: Based on the song by Cher. This is sort of a new pairing. I'm not sure what people will think of it. Sirius BlackAndromeda Tonks. No flames, please!


**Okay, so my friend and I have been doing this role play thingy, and we brought Sirius, Bella, Voldy, Fred, Dora, and Remus all back from the dead. (Creative liscence rocks!) During the course of the RP, we somehow wound up putting Andromeda Black Tonks in a relationship with her cousin, Sirius Black. In case anyone's wondering, she's about 6 years older than him, which is actually pretty good, considering Remus is 13 years older than Tonks...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not smart enough to come up with a children's book series that is as good as HP. No, that credit goes to Ms. J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the song "Body to Body, Heart to Heat". That belongs to Cher.**

**This chapter is dedicated to VampireLover93. Love ya' lots, "Mum". (to other readers: Don't ask)**

* * *

**Body to Body  
Heart to Heart**

Andromeda sighed in contentment as Sirius enfolded her in his arms. They held each other and swayed to the music, not really dancing…just swaying back and forth on the spot, slowly turning in a small circle in the center of the room.

**Body to body, body to body  
Heart to heart  
Body to body, body to body  
Heart to heart**

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. In those dark blue pools, she saw her future before her. She laid her head against his chest and closed her eyes, completely lost in the moment.  
Sirius pulled her body tightly against his own, burying his nose in her hair and deeply inhaling her scent. One whiff of it sent his blood racing with desire. He could feel her heart beating against her chest. Slowly, gently, he ran his fingers down her spine, smiling as he felt her shiver. He brought one hand up behind her head, entwining his fingers in her soft, brown hair, and pulled her lips to his.

**Looking in your eyes tonight  
I can see everything I need  
holding your heart close to mine  
Feeling you, breathing you**

Good God, how he loved her.

**My love. **

Andromeda broke the kiss and slowly pulled away, leaning her head back on Sirius's chest. She could feel a single heart beat beneath her skin, and she was no longer sure whether it belonged to Sirius, herself, or if it really even mattered anymore. All she knew was that the slightest touch of Sirius's skin against her own set the area aflame with desire.  
To most people, their love would have seemed wrong…even sickening. But for them, it was as natural as breathing; they couldn't count how many of their ancestors had married cousins to keep the blood pure.  
But they didn't care about blood purity.  
They cared only about their love.

**We melt together, two become as one  
Night is burning hotter than the sun  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
**

Sirius lifted her chin up and gazed down into her blue-green eyes, caressing her cheek with his thumb. He lived for the time he spent with her, wrapped in her loving embrace. It kept him from going insane at being pent up in the house 24/7.  
They deepened the kiss, and began to hastily undress each other, neither of them entirely sure who was doing what. Within moments, all clothing had been removed and tossed to the floor. Sirius swept Andromeda into his arms, carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. She gazed up at him, her eyes glassy with passion as he loomed over her, and her mind went blank as he claimed her for his own.

**I could drown in your eyes  
Die in your arms  
Live for these moments here in the dark  
I don't know where I end  
Not sure where you start  
When we're body to body.**

**Body to body, heart to heart  
Body to body, body to body  
Heart to heart  
**

Sirius cuddled close to Andromeda as they lay on the bed, sweaty, yet satisfied. As they breathed in tandem with one another, Sirius had to bite his lip to stifle a cry of joy at how right she felt within his arms. He had never felt this way about any woman before. He lightly traced small circles on her back as he tenderly kissed her face, shivering when he felt her fingers brush his thighs.

**Breathing every breath with you  
Next to you is where I need to be  
Part of every part of you  
Feeling you feeling me  
We melt together in a tender kiss  
No night has ever been a night like this  
When I'm with you  
When I'm with you  
**

Sirius watched as Andromeda's eyes slowly drooped shut, thinking about the woman he held in his arms. She did things to him that no other woman he'd been with had ever been capable of doing. He lost himself completely when he was with her; all thoughts of Voldemort, Death Eaters, the war, and anything else completely abandoned him. As his own eyes began to close, he realized that she had him wrapped around her finger, and that he was completely okay with that. He closed his eyes, settling into a peaceful dream about his future with the love of his life.

**I could drown in your eyes  
Die in your arms  
Live for these moments here in the dark  
I don't know where I end  
Not sure where you start  
When we're body to body, heart to heart  
Body to body, heart to heart  
Body to body, body to body  
Heart to heart**

**

* * *

So...what did you think? I am absolutely in love with this pairing now! Please review! And no flames, please. Be nice.**


End file.
